Seeking Something Special
by Girly 411
Summary: When a tired muggle born Ravenclaw bumps into the legendary Harry Potter before a Quidditch match, she doesn't recognize who he is at first. But what happens when he searches for her and they meet again after the triumphant win?
1. Seeking Something Special

**Seeking Something Special!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that has to do with _Harry__Potter_…the book or the dude. All that belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do own three characters though. I own the Ravenclaw girl, who is a characterization of my friend, DancingDork, who I dedicate this fic to for her birthday. And I own her two Hufflepuff friends. Luv ya, Squeaks!

**Summary:** When a tired muggle born Ravenclaw bumps into the legendary Harry Potter before a Quidditch match, she doesn't recognize who he is at first. But what happens when he searches for her and they meet again after the triumphant win?

**Dedication:** This entire story is dedicated to DancingDork, the birthday girl.

_**~~~~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~~~~**_

It had been a long night for the small brunette as she made her way to Ravenclaw from the library. Eyelids drooped, she yawned, tucking _Hogwarts:__A__History_ under her arm. She had read and re-read that book several times since she had started as a first year at Hogwarts, but the days had long gone when the table could actually be seen underneath all the books she studied. It was too exhausting, which was why she was hardly paying attention when she bumped into someone, dropping her book in the process. Her glasses nearly toppled off her nose, so she adjusted them during constant stuttered apologies.

Quickly bending over at the same time to pick up her book, their hands touched and the two looked up to see the other's face. She blushed immediately as she noticed how breathtakingly handsome he was. His green eyes were also hidden behind black rimmed glasses; messy black hair hung in the way of his face, covering his forehead completely. She froze trying to think of something to say. He picked up her book and they stood up again as he held the book out to her, not breaking their gaze.

"Thanks," she managed, gratefully taking it from him, "I was just coming up from the library and I guess I was… tired. I didn't see you coming. Sorry. Are you okay?"

The boy smiled warmly at her concern. "I am fine, really," he assured her, not looking away from her brown-eyed gaze, "Do you want me to walk you to your House? I'd be more than happy."

The girl nodded, realizing she was almost there anyway. "Sure… Maybe you could make sure I don't run down any other unfortunate people who are innocently trying to get back to their Houses." She laughed and he chuckled a bit as they started walking. "Ravenclaw isn't too far from here, actually."

The boy looked at her again reassuringly. "Well, I don't mind," he told her and for some reason her heart fluttered in her chest, "Besides… saving lives is sort of what I do. Well, that and playing Quidditch in tomorrow's match against Slytherin."

The girl looked at him curiously. She was excited for tomorrow's game for two reasons: 1) She loved to watch the Seekers chase the golden Snitch and 2) the Gryffindor Seeker was none other than the legendary Harry Potter. She'd never actually met him personally, but it had always been her dream to be there when he won the House cup.

"Really? Well, I'm sure you will do great," she told him cheerfully just as they got to the Ravenclaw entrance, "Good luck tomorrow. I'll be rooting for you. Go Gryffindor. You _are_ in Gryffindor, right?"

He chuckled. "Yeah," he said with a grin, "Good night."

She smiled almost confidently back at him. "Good night," she responded and watched as he walked away. As she turned back to the entrance so she could answer the riddle and get inside, she wondered why her heart was throbbing.

_**~~~~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~~~~**_

The next day…

Harry's heart was ready to leap out of his chest as he quickly scanned the crowd of Ravenclaws for the girl he'd seen the night before, but there were so many he could hardly pick out any specific face. Just then, he heard the announcer introduce Slytherin, resulting in an uproar of cheers from the House members and some fans. Looking around frantically, he realized how important it was for him to find the brunette. He didn't know why, but he _had_ to find out who she was. He didn't remember seeing her before and he didn't know too many people from Ravenclaw, so his only chance was to run into her again, which wasn't likely to happen unless he searched for her… or she came to him. She had to have known who he was – who didn't? – unless she was muggle born, but even then she would have heard about who he was at Hogwarts.

"Gryffindor!" the announcer started to introduce them, causing the familiar comfort of cheers bellowing throughout their House and many of the fans from the others… including the girl.

Harry knew that if he didn't find her, he wouldn't be able to sleep until he knew her name. There was something about her that made her seem special. As his name was called, he flew out into the stadium and held his head up high, taking one last look at the Ravenclaws before keeping an eye out for the Snitch, knowing the girl would be watching and cheering for him the entire time. He promised himself he'd win for her and he wouldn't stop trying his best until his fingers were firmly clasped around the winged gold ball.

_**~~~~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~~~~**_

"And Potter has the Snitch, making this another triumph for Gryffindor and earning them the House Cup," the announcer's voice boomed cheerfully throughout the stadium, creating another uprising, "Nice job, Slytherin. Better luck next time."

The Quidditch players landed off the field while everyone else stood chatting with friends until they were told they could return to the Great Hall. The small brunette girl clapped excitedly; her eyes had only been on Harry the entire time and occasionally searching for early signs of the Snitch.

"Squeaky," her friend from Hufflepuff stated as she approached, practically clinging to her blonde-haired blue-eyed mate, "He's probably heading up to school soon. If you hurry now, I can guarantee you a few minutes alone with him. We can cover for you here… unless you want me to come with you."

The brunette girl smiled at the blonde couple and sighed. "Thanks, guys, but I can go talk to him by myself," she replied before giving them both a hug and scurrying off to find the Gryffindor Seeker. Making her way back to the grounds, she couldn't stop thinking about what she would say to him.

Then, something crossed her mind. The guy she'd run into the night before had said he played Quidditch for Gryffindor, but she hadn't recognized him on the team. Had he lied to her? Why would he have done that? Where was he now? Just as she felt dizzy from all the questions and none of the answers, she stumbled into someone who hadn't been looking where they were going either. She stuttered out her apologies, wondering why she always seemed to run into everyone. She heard him say something to himself about trying to find someone and she looked up at him.

"It's you," he gasped as realization sunk in.

The girl looked at the boy strangely before having an overwhelming sense of déjà vu. "It's me," she said with a friendly laugh, "Do we always seem to meet like this?" Taking a closer look, she noticed something familiar about him… as if it really was the boy she'd run into before.

"You're the girl from Ravenclaw who ran into me last night," the boy explained in surprise, "You must remember me. I'm Harry Potter."

The girl gaped at him in shock as she noticed the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Then, she remembered something. Reaching up, she brushed his hair in the way of his forehead and smiled. "It _is_ you. I guess I was so tired last night that I didn't recognize you in the dimmed lighting," she said, her carefully rehearsed words falling out of place, "I'm Genevieve… Everyone just calls me Squeaky. Just call me Squeaky." She looked down at the ground for a moment to think of something intelligent to say.

"That's a very pretty name… The longer one. I like your nickname, too. It's cute," Harry stumbled, wondering why it was so hard to talk to her now that he knew who she was, "Let's go inside and maybe get a butterbeer from the kitchen."

She looked up at him and thought it over for a second. Quickly deciding no harm could come from it unless Fred and George Weasley kidnapped and dragged them down to Hogsmead – they were definitely capable of doing so – she nodded and they started walking. "Oh, I almost forgot," she remembered and flung her arms around him in a hug, "Congratulations on winning. I promised myself I'd give you a hug when you did." She pulled away and sighed in relief when he smiled warmly at her.

"Before the match, I promised I'd win for you… since you said you were cheering for me," he admitted, making her blush. In his mind, she looked even prettier than she naturally did.

"Who else were you looking for?" she asked him curiously to break the awkward silence between them, "You said something about finding someone when I bumped into you again."

Harry shook his head quickly. "I was looking for _you_," he explained, realizing she probably thought he had a girlfriend or something like that, "That entire time, I was trying to find you, knowing that you were somewhere in the stands cheering for me."

The girl nodded and continued to watch him as they walked. "Well, I never doubted you for a second," she assured him cheerfully, "Not even when you were down by a few goals and the Slytherin Beaters hit both the Bludgers in your direction just as the golden Snitch showed up."

They recounted the events of the game and compared strategies, criticizing the tiniest details and finding ways to help perfect each play in the game.

_**~~~~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~~~~**_

"You know…" Harry began as they sat down in the kitchen with their butterbeers, "You seem to know a lot about Quidditch. Have you tried out to play on your House team? I bet you'd be really good."

The brunette fiddled with the mug in her hands. "No, I need to focus on my studies," she replied matter-of-factly, "Being born and raised in the muggle world, showing the first signs of magic in the family, and having to start out from scratch here takes a lot out of a person… no matter how capable they seem."

Harry nodded understandingly and drank some of the foam-topped liquid. "I see where you're coming from," he replied, "But… if you really wanted to, I could help you work around your busy schedule. I'll be able to show you how I managed to fit in practice my first time."

She thought about it. If she agreed, she could spend more time with him… but she'd never fit it all in if she even ended up making the team next year. "I don't know," she said and he put an arm around her shoulder, "So, you'd really help me?"

He nodded eagerly. "Of course, I would," he answered and she kissed him on the cheek, "What was that?"

She watched his curious smile widen. "A thank you," she admitted, leaning against him as his arm hung around her shoulders still and she rest her head on his shoulder, "For everything."

He smiled back at her happily. "You're welcome," he said quietly, "Anything for you."

**(A/N) Hey! How'd you all like this one? I am def most proud of this HP fic out of all of mine because I wrote it with one of my colleagues, Luthien Saralonde, for one of my best friends, DancingDork (luv ya, Squeaks!) for her birthday coming up/already passed and didn't get her a gift. So, here it is… our famous masterpiece! Check out my other fics I wrote for my other besties… in many different categories of course. They all have wide ranges of tastes. Leave me pretty little – hopefully long – reviews! Thx loads. I know I'll get one from you, right, Squeaks? Pouts… puppy dog eyes… begs… gives paw. =D Luvers ya!**

**Edit: Alrighty, because I noticed some typos and editing issues, I've decided to include this in my New Year's "spring cleaning". So… nothing drastic happened aside from me fixing a few spots where words didn't quite make it from the paper onto the Word document and extra words weaseled their way into the story. Heheh… *sweatdrop* Yeah… my bad. Sorry I didn't get the edits posted at the beginning of the year like I'd originally planned.**

**In case anyone cares, this is also the 14th fic I posted to my account. And I'm pretty proud of it.**

**_Originally__ posted:_ 3/4/09**

**_Revised:_ 1/10/11**

**_Reposted:_ 10/30/11**


	2. Just A Little More Love

**Just A Little More Love!**

**Disclaimer:** Go back to the first chappie, which should tell you I don't own anything here except Squeaky's character and the two OCs, which aren't mentioned again as of yet. Everything you recognize is totally J. K. Rowling's – who by the way has no heart for killing Sirius and Lupin and Tonks and Fred and Hedwig and Dobby and… you get the point; the list keeps going. Okay, so she may have a heart, but not for those characters and who says Dumbledore's gay? He's totally not. She may have envisioned him as such or is just saying that for more unnecessary publicity – which she doesn't need, since she's got enough of it as is – but he will always still be alive and well… not that it would be a bad thing if he was gay, but nothing in the books (or movies, dare I say it) leads to any kind of hint that he might be.

**(A/N) Okliedokes… well, pplz have asked me to continue this story – originally a one-shot – and so here it is… chappie numero dos. So, yeah… I went to see _Harry__Potter__and__the__Half__Blood__Prince_ with Squeaky and MP and it was seriously the best of the movies yet. I have read all the books since before the 5th book came out (my all-time favorite one, though the movie left all the funny stuffs out) and then I got into my Harry Potter phase again, so you'll see lots of this stuffs coming cuz I got inspired and I'm drawing up outlines for chappies left and right. So, yes, MP read over my drafts while I wrote this and again this whole story is dedicated to Squeaky cuz she's just way too awesome for words. I hope you enjoy it. Luv ya, Squeaky!**

_**~~~~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~~~~**_

Genevieve strolled through the halls after her last class, heading towards the library. Thoughts raced through her head as she tried to keep track of what homework she had to do. There was so much work and so little time to do it in. She just hoped she could finish everything in time before…

"Hey, Genevieve," Harry greeted as he appeared by her side, startling her slightly, "Doing anything important?"

She smiled and stuttered out a quick reply. "Uh… no, not really. Well… sort of," she began as they walked, Harry listening tentatively the entire time, "I was heading to the library to get some work done before I –"

"Great," he responded and she looked over at him, "Then I'll come with you."

She took a moment to gather her thoughts, realizing he might be too distracting to her. "You really don't have to," she tried to persuade him.

He looked at her reassuringly. "I want to," he told her with a soft smile.

"Are you sure?" she asked, realizing how persistent the boy could be.

"Of course, I am. Come on, let's go before all the good books are taken," he said in such a way that made her blush.

"Okay, thanks," she replied and they hurried off.

When they got there, the two went up and down the aisles of shelves, gathering endless selections of books to help them with the boatload of homework Professor Snape kept dumping on them. They sat quietly at a table and went straight to work, speaking only to compare their findings or to give opinions on how the work should be done.

"I think he hates me," Harry finally spoke up when they were more than halfway through the assignment.

Genevieve looked at him as she tried to figure out who he was talking about. "Who?" she asked him, noticing he kept looking back at the assignment in frustration, "You mean Snape? I don't think he does. The only reason teachers give us all this work is so we'll be extra prepared for when we actually need to use this stuff."

Harry looked over at her smile and paused as if considering what she was saying. "No, I'm pretty sure he hates me," he repeated, making her laugh slightly.

She picked up her quill again and pointed back at the parchment in front of him. "Well, if he hates you so much, then you should focus on finishing your work before he gets even angrier that you didn't hand all of it in," she instructed, fixing her glasses with her free hang so they wouldn't fall off her nose.

Harry sighed. "You're so strict," he teased her.

"Am not," she argued with a small smile.

"Yes, you are," he retorted, "If you were anymore strict, I'd be afraid you might whack me."

She swatted him playfully on the arm as they laughed at how ridiculous their argument was.

_**~~~~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~~~~**_

Meanwhile, Hermione peered out from behind one of the bookcases she and Ron were looking through. "Ron… what does this look like to you?" she quizzed the boy who was standing next to her, leafing through a book out of sheer boredom.

"Well, Hermione," he replied, not bothering to look up from the book in his hand, "It looks like a library to me. Wouldn't you say so?"

Hermione turned to look at him, realizing he wasn't paying attention. She closed the book in his hands, making him look up at her in confusion when she took it away and placed it back on the shelf. "Of course, this is a library, but that's not what I was talking about," she told him before motioning towards Harry and the brunette girl, "Look at them. What does that look like to you?"

Ron glanced over at the table and sighed in confusion. "Okay, it looks like Harry is helping some girl with her work," he said simply, "What's the problem with that? He's allowed to be social without giving us every little detail, you know."

Hermione gave him a look that would send shivers down anyone else's spine. Ron just looked at her expectantly, knowing she had something on her mind. "There's no problem with Harry being more social. In fact, it might be good for him," Hermione responded, trying to keep her voice down so the two across the room wouldn't hear, "And did it occur to you that maybe _she_ was helping _him_? She is rather smart, you know… as is Harry, but you know how he is in Snape's class."

Ron rolled his eyes as he glanced back at the two, who were busy scrawling on their parchment. "So, why are you so concerned with Harry and this girl?" he quizzed, wondering why it mattered so much, "It's not such a big deal that he's making new friends."

Hermione crossed her arms and leaned against the shelf as she watched the two. "Look at them and tell me that doesn't seem special," she hinted, hoping he would get what she meant.

Ron scrunched up his face as the two started discussing something. "Alright, that doesn't seem special," he admitted, looking back at Hermione, who shook her head.

"You're not looking hard enough. See how they smile and make each other laugh?" she pointed out, not taking her eyes off Harry and the girl.

"So? What are you expecting them to do during their work, Hermione? Be all straight-faced and serious like you?" Ron shrugged before realizing his poor choice of words.

"It helps get things done faster with less distractions and, _no_, that's not what I meant," Hermione retorted, trying to remain focused and keep the frustration out of her voice, "Usually, when you put together the laughing, the smiling, and the way they seem so comfortable being near each other, you can tell it's more special than _just__being__friends_."

Ron looked at her like she was crazy. "Oh, no. There's nothing going on between Harry and that girl," he protested, finally catching on to what Hermione was saying, "So, maybe they're having a fun conversation. That doesn't mean there's something going on. And, besides, Harry would have told me if there was."

Hermione turned to look at him curiously, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. "But, Ron," she began slowly in such a way that gave Ron the feeling he was about to eat his own words, "Harry is allowed to go about business without giving you _every__little__detail_. He doesn't _have_to tell you who he's with and why."

Ron let out a frustrated sigh. "No… if this is such a big deal like you say it is… he would have asked me about it. We always talk about this kind of stuff," he argued before realizing exactly what they were doing, "And I'm not going to stand here and spy on my best mate."

Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed hold of his arm as he tried to walk away. "Look… I think they're ready to leave," she told him quietly, looking back at the table, "Don't think of this as spying… It's more like conveniently seeing something you otherwise might not have if you hadn't been in the right place at the right time."

Ron looked at her funny. "You mean a coincidence?" he corrected her and glanced over at Harry as Hermione hushed him.

_**~~~~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~~~~**_

"Well, then… I'm pretty sure Snape can't argue with this assignment," Genevieve stated as she closed the numerous books they'd used and began to stack them into neat piles, "So, I can assure you that you'll get high marks."

Harry smiled as he helped her stack the books. "Thank you… for everything. I mean, with your help it only took me half as long to finish," he told her gratefully.

"It was no problem, really. You seem to know what's you're doing on your own," she said, reaching for another book at the same time as Harry and their hands touched, making her blush slightly, "I'm just glad you were able to help _me_." She pulled her hand away slowly and went to grab the pile of books in front of her so she could return them to their proper place.

"Genevieve," Harry began as they both stood, "Remember I promised you that I would help you with Quidditch so you could try out for the team? How about we start now? I can prep you."

Genevieve took a moment to think about it as she looked over at him. "Well… it sounds fun, Harry, but…" she started to say as she realized it was getting late, "are you _sure_ we're allowed to?"

Harry nodded, understanding why the brunette was worried. "Of course," he assured her, "We can borrow some of the practice equipment and use the field for a bit as long as we put everything back. You trust me, right?" He offered his hand to her and she paused before grasping it.

They smiled at each other before Genevieve shook her head slightly.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked her curiously, a grin slowly slipping across his face.

She laughed as they started walking towards the door. "You are," she replied, repositioning her glasses on her nose once more.

"What about how you push your glasses so far up the bridge of your nose, it makes your eyes bug out?" Harry teased, getting her to roll her eyes in response, "Well, you have to admit there's nothing funnier than that?"

"Oh, really? Well, I think this is pretty funny," she replied, reaching up and playfully taking his glasses.

"No fair. I can't see without those," he told her, trying to take them back.

_**~~~~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~~~~**_

"Come on, Ron, you _have_ to admit that wasn't something that happens between people who just met _unless_ they have something special between them," Hermione pointed out with a triumphant smile, "I mean, they were holding hands."

"So…? They held hands. Big whoop," Ron retorted, "I still don't think they're together. And no matter how special you say it looks, she still swiped his glasses."

"It was a _playful__gesture_," Hermione argued, "If you don't believe me, then let's follow them and see where they go."

Ron hesitated a moment, not so sure he wanted to spy on Harry. Hermione just sighed in frustration and grabbed his wrist again, practically dragging him out of the library.

_**~~~~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~~~~**_

On the Quidditch field, Genevieve waited as Harry returned with two broomsticks and a box. "So, what are we going to go over first?" she asked him as she took one of the brooms, "Scoring, guarding the goals, handling the Bludgers, _seeking_…"

"Flying," Harry told her and she stared at him expectantly.

"Alright, then… Why don't you show me some of your strategies?" she asked hopefully, "We can help each other."

Harry grinned at her. "I don't know," he began to say, "I'm not so sure I'm supposed to be mingling with the other team."

"Oh? Who says I'll be on the team?" she retorted with an unsure smile.

"I do," Harry nodded before mounting his broom and soaring up a few feet, "Care to prove me wrong?"

Genevieve grinned and followed his lead until she was next to him. "Let's go," she told him and they zipped off, weaving around the goals for fun, seeing who could catch the other. After a few laps around the field, Harry dipped low as he headed back to the ground. "Don't fall," Genevieve warned him as he leaned over, managing to balance himself properly so he could grab the box as he passed. She watched him as he opened it up and released the Snitch.

"I bet I'll catch it first," he called, replacing the box on the ground and racing to get back to her.

"Give it a head start," she told him, accepting his challenge. They waited a few moments before racing off to search for the winged ball of victory.

_**~~~~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~~~~**_

"I'm telling you, Hermione, there is nothing going on here," Ron kept trying to point out the impossibility that Harry would hide something from him.

Hermione, on the other hand, refused to believe it was that simple as she dragged him behind the stands so they could watch the other two fooling around. "See, Ron… They're doing couple things," Hermione tried to explain, "They're fooling around, competing in a non-rival way. He's showing her how to play Quidditch, Ron. That has to mean something to you."

Ron thought about it for a moment as it started to click. "_Of__course._ It all makes sense now," he said, "She's been stringing him along in order to trick him into showing her the team's moves so she can tell her House team."

Hermione groaned in frustration. "Why do you fabricate these lies?" she blurted out, trying not to yell, "I can't take your paranoid assumptions. I am _unable_ to put up with this."

"Well, I can't put up with you and your know-it-all relationship expertise," he countered, "With all this sneaking around and your constant perfect couple talk, I'm going crazy over here."

Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "If I'm an expert, then explain why our relationship is such a mess," she grunted, knowing he wouldn't have an answer.

_**~~~~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~~~~**_

Genevieve raced in front of Harry as they rounded another goal post, catching sight of the Golden Snitch. While she was caught up in the moment, Harry snuck around her and raced ahead of her in a quick dash to grab the winged ball. Immediately, Genevieve developed a plan and pulled up slightly so she could race above him. Harry was almost within reach of the Snitch, so she dived for it as fast as she could. Harry could almost feel the ball in his hands when _whoosh_ out of nowhere, Genevieve stole it out from under his nose, almost toppling off her broom in the process. He smiled in confusion as he realized what she must have had to do and he was actually quite impressed. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit at how Genevieve kept trying to balance herself so she wouldn't slip off again.

Genevieve landed safely and smiled brightly in amazement at how her quick-thinking worked. In her hand, the Snitch was held firmly, its wings fluttering in a struggle to free itself. Harry landed next to her and she turned to him in excitement. "Look! I actually did it," she exclaimed happily, trying to control herself.

"I know. See, I told you," he replied with a reassuring smile, "You were incredible. That last minute maneuver was… really clever. Congratulations on catching your first Golden Snitch. Your team will be lucky to have you on it."

"I know… thank you. You're just… _amazing_," she rambled and as if something in their minds clicked, they both leaned forward and kissed.

"Our relationship isn't a mess," Ron finally stated, not even paying attention to what was going on behind him.

"What part doesn't seem to be –?" Hermione's eyes widened and she grabbed him by the arm to spin him around just in time to catch the kiss.

"Whoa…" Ron gulped uneasily. "That was unexpected."

Hermione's grip on his arm got tighter as another thought crossed her mind. "Okay, I'd be more thrilled to say 'I told you so' because I was right if there wasn't one really big downside to this," she began to explain while Ron stared in disbelief, "Ginny likes Harry."

"I still can't believe Harry didn't tell us about – Wait, hold on, what?" Ron said as he caught the last statement Hermione made.

"Yes, it's a tragedy he didn't tell us sooner," Hermione pressed on, "but Ginny _likes_ Harry. How is she going to feel when she finds out?"

Ron shook his head in disbelief. "No, you have to be wrong about that," he began as Hermione's grip on his arm didn't cease to get tighter, "I think I would notice if my little sister had a thing for my best mate."

"Well, you've been wrong before," Hermione explained half sarcastically, "No matter who this will affect, we can't tell anyone about this. It's not our right to do that."

Ron's face scrunched up in pain. "Will you let go of me? I'm beginning to lose the feeling in my arm," he complained and she finally released her grip, so he cradled his arm in pain, "Finally… and I'd much rather figure out from Harry before anyone else finds out, so… don't worry about my mouth."

Hermione took a moment to see if they had enough time to head back without being noticed. "We better hurry back to the Common Room before Harry gets there," she suggested and Ron nodded as they made a dash for the safety of inside.

_**~~~~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~Squarry~~~~**_

"Uh… wow," Harry cleared his throat when they pulled apart, "That was… fun."

Genevieve blushed in embarrassment. "Right… Maybe we should…" she stumbled over what to say next, "I'm sorry, I'm just… not used to this whole thing."

Harry smiled at how cute she was. "I get it," he said to spare her the trouble of trying to explain herself, "I'll put the equipment away and then we can head in."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to get caught out on the grounds after hours." She smiled at how sweet he was being and put the Snitch back in the box before handing him her broomstick.

He nodded slightly as he quickly went to return the things he'd taken out. He found comfort in the thought that she might actually like him back the way he liked her. Genevieve stood there, letting the cool night air decrease the temperature of her burning cheeks. Where would she be able to go from here with Harry? Would he actually want to start a relationship with her? She noticed a movement off in the distance that seemed to look like it was heading towards the school. She didn't have time to let her mind dwell on it before Harry was at her side again.

"Let's go," he said, offering his hand, which she took gratefully, "So… I was wondering. Should we talk about this or are we both on the same page?"

They started walking towards the school and Genevieve looked at him carefully. "Well, I'm okay with this if you are," she admitted, noting his sincere expression.

"Good… I was starting to wonder if I had to beg." He smirked and she rolled her eyes, bumping him with her shoulder as they walked.

"I'm just wondering how your fans will take it," Genevieve teased him.

"What fans?" Harry quizzed, curious to know what she was getting at.

"Your fangirls who drool over your every movement," she explained with the best grin she could muster, "They might not take it too well."

"We'll just have to wait and see, then," he retorted, giving her an honest look, "Don't take this the wrong way, but I might have to pick favorites."

She gaped at him, laughing slightly. "Really? You pick favorites?" she questioned him in disbelief, "Who?"

"Well, you're on the top of my list," Harry remarked, raising an eyebrow with as much sincerity as he could muster before reaching over and tickling her side, making her cringe away.

"Stop that," she giggled slightly, "I have a sensitive tickle spot right around there somewhere."

"Well, then I'll just have to find it, won't I?" he said, chasing after her as she ran for the school.

"No," she called back to him, the laughter clear in her voice.

He caught up to her just before she could escape inside, playfully wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "Got you," he stated as he pulled her into a warm hug before she could try to escape.

"Alright, we've had our fun," she told him calmly, "We'd better get inside before we get in trouble."

Harry shook his head and let her go as they walked inside to head to their Houses.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she told him with a sigh of exhaustion.

"Can't wait," Harry replied before kissing her on the cheek, "Night."

"Night," she answered before they went off in their separate directions, both looking forward to the promise of their beds waiting for them.

**(A/N 2) There's the unplanned chappie 2 for all ya. Most of you might be surprised to see more of it. I know some of you aren't cuz you knew it was coming. I'd like to thank desireeboils for her encouragement and help on getting down more ideas. So, thanks for the reviews and the PMs of suggestions. I hope to hear feedback from everyone.**

**Edit: Oh, jeez… Wow, while I was editing this chappie, I realized I skipped _so_ much in the transcribing process from notebook to computer. I apologize for the confusion and terrible read. Eh… Not my best work right there. Well, grammar and format and the usual stuff got fixed this time round and I'm sure it'll be much easier to follow. =) Again, I apologize for not posting the edits earlier on. It's been a tough year. =/**

**_Originally__ posted:_ 12/10/09**

**_Revised:_ 1/10/11**

**_Reposted:_ 10/30/11**


End file.
